Trip From Hell
by Hardy Girl 4 Ever
Summary: What Happens When Stephanie McMahon sends Three 8th graders On A Trip To California To Work At A Pay-per-view? A Trip From Hell! Will They Ever Get There?-Many Superstars-
1. A Trip?

Disclaimer- I own nothing only Me Matt And Sam

*Ring* *Ring*

"God Why Is the Phone Ringing This Early In the Morning!" I screamed as I reached for the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Lindsey, This is Stephanie, Sorry to call this early in the Morning."

"Oh its ok Steph I was just getting up anyways, so what's up?"

"Oh I need a really big favor from you, well before you can say anything I need to know if you could come to California just for a little bit of work at a pay per view?"

"Steph I am all the way in PA? How am I gunna get to California in a week before the pay per view? Plus I am only a 13 year old girl, going to CA alone? I said trying to sound as nice a possible.

"Well here is the deal you come to the pay per view to help us out ALOT and in return you can bring 2 of your friends to go with you, I will book the flights and hotel rooms." Steph said getting kind of mad that I did not say yes already.

"Fine it's a deal, when is the first flight?"

"Tomorrow at 5 am in the morning."

"How am I going to get 2 people to go with me on such short notice?" I said shocked that tomorrow I had to leave.

'Well better find people because we need you really bad here in CA. If you have any questions call me on the way, I will e-mail you the rest of the info. Now I Got to get going, Triple H is driving me up the wall, bye!"

"OK, Bye." She then hung the phone up.

"Great." I said to my self, "I need to find to people to go with me tomorrow at 5 am on a plane, only people in there right mind would do that, and to make it worse I have school today!" 

-2 hours later-

"MOM I AM GOING TO SCHOOL!" I screamed.

"Fine Get The Hell Out Of This House." She screamed back.

"Fine with me" I then said grinning.

While walking out of the house and across the street I then thought of something.

"Shit, I have a Science Test Today! Oh well there goes my B average." I said under my breath, "and I still have to find 2 people."


	2. Well 1st Person Found

"SAM!" I screamed from down the hall knowing I found my first person.

"WHAT!" Sam said jumping 10 feet in the air.

"I need to know something and this is a big question."

"Ok shoot"

"I need to know if you can go to CA with me for a pay per view to work, Steph called me this morning to ask."

"Yep, I will go if Steph needs me." Sam said quickly without putting any thought into it.

"Well what about asking your mom i mean we have to leave tomorrow at 5 am" I said knowing she really didn't care

"She said she wants me out of the house so ya I will go, you know parents she really does not care."

"Well Stephanie is doing the hotel rooms and flights so we are set, just bring some money incase."

"When is the pay per view anyways?" Sam asked dumbfounded

"In a week."

"Oh so PA to CA in a week, i wonder if we will make it."

"I am asking my self the same thing, and we got to find another person to go, Steph wants 2 of my friends to go."

"Well we better get going, we have Science next and Curley is not here, so no test." 

"GOD MUST BE LISTENING TO ME!" I screamed.

'Let me guess you did not study." Sam asked surprised while we walked down the hall.

"You Know Me like a book Sam and it amazes me." I said while walking into the room.

"Oh and Sam, I think we found our 3rd person for the trip." I said pointing over to a boy and girl that were talking in the front of the room.

"No Lindsey, Not Him I am Begging You, Please No, Why Can't We Just Go, No, No, NO! LINDSEY!" Sam Screamed, knowing just who I was pointing to.

"Sorry Sam, I got to Do it, Stephanie said 2 friends not one."

"I think we are going to regret this." Sam said quietly

"Then So Be It, for the trip from hell is on its way." I said grinning away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please


	3. 2nd Person Found

"Wait Are you telling me Stephanie McMahon wants you to bring me?"

"Yep Matt, she asked for 2 friends and we picked you."

"Ya, whatever." Sam said staying in her seat with a mad expression on her face.

"Fine, I will go I am sure my dad will say yes. So we meet at 4 am at the airport?"

"Yep make sure you pack your bags with alot of shit and bring money, for I guess Steph is making it a hell trip, a week in hotels and planes and we get there a day before the pay per view."

"Ok fine i will be there at 4 am."

"Or maybe you will die on the way there." Sam said falling into her seat more and more.

"Sam, just shut up hopefully you will die on the way there." Matt screamed.

"Are you trying to get in a fight with me!?" Sam yelled back now

standing up.

"Yes I Am!" Matt yelled, now standing up too.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP OR NONE OF YOU ARE GOING!" I yelled at both of them.

The replacement for Curley was a young girl and she had no idea what to do with this, i bet she did not even know to yell at us let alone write us up.

"Ok class, so please take out your books and you can read pages 20-200." she said quietly, "and they must be done by today for a test on Monday."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I MEAN I AM A FAST READER BUT NOT THAT FAST." I screamed at the teacher.

"Could you please bring your anger down you are scaring me." The teacher said with some fear in her eyes.

"Fine but you better change the work." I said grinning

"Fine, just do whatever you want, talk for all i care."

"That's more like it." I said with a big smile on my face.

"And that answers the question why Stephanie and the other superstars like you so much" Sam said laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More on the way…reviews


End file.
